Compañeros de cuarto, ¿compañeros de vida?
by Lady Graham
Summary: Mantenerse soñando no quería. Realizar el sueño trazado sería mejor. Igual que toparse con su presencia; y conseguir el éxito los dos. Historia del tipo universo alterno.


_Lady Graham se caracteriza por lo diferente; sus fics alternos la mayoría de las veces emplean los nombres de los personajes Candy-Candy, la cual pertenece a sus debidos autores; yo lo soy de este contexto._

. . .

Vuelve al portal esta historia para darle continuidad. Espero le interese a la audiencia.

. . .

 **Compañeros de cuarto, ¿compañeros de vida?**

 **by**

 **Lady Graham**

. . .

Arribada a la calle 71, con esa era la setenta y una cuadras que una peculiar y linda mujer había caminado.

Aprovechando la luz en rojo que se interpuso a su paso, la cansada fémina miró hacia abajo; es decir, hacia sus pies para mirarlos gordamente hinchados dentro de sus blancos zapatos de piso. Piso que pronto iba a probar la delicadeza de sus plantas.

No importándole eso sino el alimento que llevaba días sin probar, la jovencita y el grupo de gentes conglomeradas comenzaron a avanzar consiguientemente de haber obtenido la señal de siga.

Sintiendo uno que otro empujón, indicaciones de moverse rápido o hacerse a un lado, la transeúnte tuvo que correr.

Ya atravesada la calle, sus ojos claros volvieron al suelo, anhelando encontrar ahí… esa moneda que muchos despilfarraban y que a ella le ayudaría a completar un singular boleto de metro. Era necesario transportarse al condado vecino, y lamentablemente su situación no se lo estaba permitiendo. Así que, desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, deseaba con fervor hallar lo que le faltaba para viajar. Sin embargo… ese hombre acostado en un colchón de cartones y durmiendo a su lado un perro, o esa mujer llevando en su vientre un bebé y pedía dinero no por ella sino por su criatura, le hicieron maquinar:

– ¿Si también pidiera ayuda? Es una simple moneda la que me hace falta. Quizá alguien pudiera apiadarse y…

No; negativamente ella sacudió la cabeza, primero para desechar esa idea y segundo porque su forma de ser no se lo permitía. A ella le gustaba trabajar. De hecho, sabía hacerlo; no obstante, carecía de suerte ya que, lugar que llegaba a solicitarlo y conseguir el puesto, no faltaba el idiota compañero que se quisiera sobrepasar con ella, o las malas vibras de sus compañeras y todo por tener una linda cara y unas formas envidiables. Inclusive hubo alguien que se atrevió a invitarla a ser parte de un club para caballeros o…

– Yo te emplearía – le dijo, en una ocasión, un regordete individuo, – pero te ves tan inocente que no; no creo que puedas con el trabajo.

– Le puedo asegurar que sí, señor García –, la chica suplicó. Entonces…

– Veamos sí es verdad. Tu plaza será la calle 45. Y solamente tienes que llevar en tu cuerpo… esto.

– ¿Qué es? – preguntó ella mirando la caja negra que se le ofrecía

– Pinturas.

– Es decir…

– Cubre con los tonos oscuros tus partes más íntimas.

– Pero…

– Cobra lo que quieras a los turistas que deseen tomarse una fotografía de recuerdo contigo. Yo me conformaré con el cincuenta por ciento de tus ventas.

Por supuesto era demasiado; y no sólo el tener que mostrarse desnuda frente al mundo entero sino la paga a aquel abusivo hombre. So, derrotada y desilusionada una y otra vez, la mujer tenía que volver a casa para mostrarse ante su padre: fracasada.

Él le había advertido que en la ciudad iba a encontrar nada. Que mejor se quedara a su lado para hacerse cargo de su negocio: una lavandería que la mantendría ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo y que le ayudaría a olvidarse de sus sueños, esos de ser parte de cualquier coreografía teatral. Y así parecía iba a ser porque en ningún lado hubo sido aceptada por no tener la carrera básica de danza.

– Ser aficionada no es suficiente.

– Pero pudiera estudiar.

– Claro; y cuando termines ya no podrás por culpa de la edad.

– Entonces… ¿qué debo hacer?

– Buscarte algún otro trabajo.

Por eso ella tuvo que hacerlo, o sea: buscarlo. Empero al no hallar cabida en ninguna parte, sin dinero, sin éxito y sin esperanzas, Candy Whitehills tuvo que emprender el camino a casa. Y sí lo haría. Ya estaba decidida, sólo necesitaba una moneda y…

– ¡Cuidado! – se escuchó fuertemente la voz de un hombre. Éste se miraba desde una ventana. Y el que corría hacia la joven que había recibido un fuerte golpe y caído inconsciente en la banqueta espetaba:

– ¡Eres un imbécil, Terry! ¡Tienes suerte de que no esté muerta! – asimismo ya lo habían corroborado. También…

– ¡La muy idiota fue ella! ¿Acaso no se fija por dónde camina?

– ¡Anda, baja ya y auxíliale. A mí se me hace tarde; y si llego otro día pasada de la hora de trabajo, me despedirán!

– ¡¿Y yo?! – se quejaron.

– ¡Por lo menos llama al 911!

– ¡Llámalo tú!

– No tengo servicio de celular. Me lo cancelaron ayer.

– Está bien. Déjala ahí y ahora voy.

Y mientras el rezongón se dignaba a descender, el que se había inclinado a verla tirada en la acera, le decía:

– Estará bien, señorita. Mi amigo vendrá a socorrerla

– Y-yo…

– No se mueva. Sólo le tomará dos segundos a aquél en bajar. Lamentablemente yo tengo que irme, que si no…

Con delicadeza, Candy hubo sido ayudada a sentarse. En esa pose, ella se sobaba la cabeza, mirando sus ojos el objeto que se tomaba y había sido el causante de su estado doliente: un paraguas volador. Empero al sentir humedad entre sus dedos, éstos se observaron espantándose la mujer y…

– ¡Hey, hey, hey, no tan rápido, preciosa! – dijo Terry quien había corrido velozmente para caer de rodillas frente a ella y meter los brazos para sostenerla al presentir Candy que desmayaría de la impresión que a muchos causa la visible sangre.

De la angelical visión que el hombre tenía enfrente, no dudó en expresar su sentir:

– Hermosa que eres en verdad

– Gra-gracias – apreció ella sintiéndose sumamente aturdida. No obstante…

– ¿Por qué ibas tan distraída?

– ¿Lo iba?

– Bueno, normalmente la gente, sobretodo la de esta ciudad, cuando camina mira hacia el frente, arriba o a sus lados, pero nunca lleva los ojos pegados al suelo.

– ¿Los llevaba? – cuestionó Candy de manera similar y estúpida. Entonces Terry, con gesto consternado, indagaría:

– ¿Estás bien?

Los dedos de la mujer fueron mostrados a él.

– ¡Caramba! De verdad lo lamento. Voy a llamar a la ambulancia y…

– No, no lo haga – pidió ella.

– ¿Por qué no? Necesitarás puntadas en… – estirando el cuello, el hombre trató de ver la proveniencia de la sangre.

– Voy a estar bien. Sólo debo… – Ponerse de pie tal cual lo estaba intentando, lográndolo gracias a la ayuda de Terry que para nada dejó de sostener una mano. Tampoco la mirada en ella que sería interrogada…

– ¿Has comido?

La respuesta afirmativa Candy no la dio; la delató el hecho de que bajara la cabeza y…

– ¿Quieres hacerlo? Causalmente hoy tengo el día libre y…

– No quisiera causarle más molestias

– Para nada. Al contrario, yo te las he ocasionado y nuevamente te pido disculpas…

La suspensión en que Terry dejó sus palabras, le indicaron a ella contestar:

– Candy. Candy Whitehills

– Candy. Yo soy Terry; y el retrasado de mi amigo se llama Charles.

Captando que lo "retrasado" se trataba de una característica de su amigo y no lo tarde que siempre se le hacía para el trabajo, la linda, golpeada y ensangrentada jovencita comenzó a sonreír, ganándose con ello…

– ¡Cielos! Realmente no me cansaré de reconocer lo linda que eres, Candy.

– Gracias… Terry – quien también sonrió ante el sonrojo y vergüenza de ella, mujercita que finalmente pudo percatarse de la mano que le sostenían.

Percibiendo que la alejarían, Terry la sujetó con ligera fuerza, indicándole ulteriormente el camino que debían seguir: al interior del edificio donde compartía departamento con su amigo, trabajador de una de las compañías teatrales que se preparaba para estrenar obra musical.

Obviamente y en ese momento, Candy ignoraba el dato. Lo sabría en el instante de encontrarse en el departamento, donde diversos posters decoraban sus blancas paredes.

– ¿Trabajas… en el teatro? – fue lo primero que ella quiso saber.

– No; lo hace Charles –. Y debido a la cara de maravilla que había en ella… – ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿acaso a ti te interesa?

– No tanto el actuar sino… bailar.

– ¿Sabes hacerlo?

– Sí, pero… me han llamado "aficionada"

– Bueno, desafortunadamente aquí todos lo somos.

– ¿En serio?

– En serio – él aseveró. Inclusive… – Yo también vine buscando la oportunidad.

– Y por lo que veo…

– Es cierto. No la he obtenido

– ¿Ni aún con la ayuda de tu amigo Charles?

– No. En el mundo del teatro no son viables las "palancas". Es uno el que debe demostrar que lo sabe hacer bien.

– ¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes buscando el trabajo que te gusta?

– Dos años

– Y durante esos veinticuatro meses, ¿ninguna vez has participado en alguna obra?

– En dos, donde muy poco sobresalgo por estar en lo que duran las funciones parado: disfrazado de poste o sosteniendo la antorcha de la libertad

De la sinceridad de él, Candy volvió a sonreír, animándose internamente a no desistir de su sueño. Tampoco se negó a la invitación de sentarse a la mesa, en la cual, Terry ya había puesto el alimento que él probaría.

– Pero es tuyo – exclamó una apenada ella.

– No más, porque voy a convidártelo ya que… puedo ver que tienes horas sin comer.

Tristemente ruborizada Candy confesaría:

– No ha sido fácil para mí

– Lo creo. Lo es para los hombres; y puede serlo más para las mujeres… ¿solas?

– Yo lo estoy en este lugar. Mi familia vive en el estado vecino. Me encapriché por venir a buscar y a realizar mi sueño. Ahora fracasada debo volver para hacerme cargo del negocio de mi papá.

– Y por tu expresión, te pesa, ¿no es cierto? –. Candy asintió con la cabeza conforme su mano aceptaba el tenedor que Terry le ofreciera. – Bueno, no debe ser tan malo.

– No, claro que no. Se trata de una lavandería en un pequeño pueblo. A todo esto… – la linda jovencita ya se había animado a probar la comida que tenía enfrente; y en lo que lo saboreaba quiso saber… – si no estás haciendo lo que te gusta ¿en qué trabajas?

– Soy mesero en un restaurante del centro de la ciudad, permitiéndome su buena ubicación conocer personalidades y estar al tanto de las oportunidades que pudieran abrirse. Yo soy de Wyoming.

– El estado cowboy

– Así es. Ahora come – Terry se puso de pie diciendo… – yo vuelvo en un momento.

Sin habérsele dado el chance de corresponder a la atención, Candy miró la dirección que él tomó: hacia una de las habitaciones, dentro de la cual se buscó un teléfono. Ya marcado un número y atendido…

– _¿Estás seguro? –_ se le inquirió.

– Sí.

– _Bueno, por mí no hay objeción._

– ¿Estás seguro? – ahora Terry lo hubo cuestionado.

– _Además de verse linda, puede notarse que es buena y también necesitada. Lo que me hace asegurar que no creo que tengas intenciones de vacilarla y…_

– ¡¿Estás loco?! – alguien respingó con tono molesto. – Hacerlo es como si se lo hiciera a mi propia hermana

– _Sí, pero ten presente que Candy no lo es. Pero sí alguien que pudiera darte lo que te has negado durante tus veinticinco años de vida: amor._

. . .

Después de realizada su llamada, Terry se dedicó a consultar el botiquín de primeros auxilios depositado, increíblemente, en el interior de un closet.

Con lo necesario en la mano, se dispuso a salir de ahí para ir de nuevo a ella quien aprovechando la soledad en que la habían dejado, por otro poco y se devora hasta el plato, el cual sí dejaron rechinando de limpio.

Sin hacer ninguna observación de ello, Terry puso los accesorios médicos en la mesa y frente a Candy, la cual preguntaría:

– ¿Va a dolerme?

– Un excelente médico no soy del todo, pero tengo lo que muchos no: consideración por las personas.

– ¿Es decir…?

– Procuraré no lastimarte.

– Siendo así… – la joven mujer se puso de pie, agarrando al mismo tiempo plato, vaso y cubiertos para llevarlos a la divisada cocina. Allá se entretuvo lo justo lavándolos.

Ya con las manos libres y un tanto mojadas, las pasó por su dorada cabellera para soltar a ésta de un chongo muy alto y dejar caer en sus hombros sus ensortijados rizos.

Terry se perdió de aquello y del nuevo aspecto que le daban a su visita por estar precisamente atento a la curación que le haría. No obstante, cuando Candy volvió a su lugar…

– Terry, muchas gracias por la comida.

– No tienes por qué. Al contrario, debo ser yo quien te dé las gracias por no haberme denunciado de golpearte, herirte y… ¡oh Dios! – él exclamó cayendo de sus manos la botella de alcohol y un pedazo de algodón.

Por estar concentrado no la había visto; y cuando lo hizo aquella hubo sido su reacción. Francamente ya había reconocido ante ella lo hermosa que era; pero la nueva presentación que tenía en frente, le nubló la vista y…

Candy, no entendiéndolo mucho, se agachó para levantar lo caído. En cambio Terry la miraba, sorprendido de la sorpresa llevada y del impacto que muy difícilmente se llevaba ante las bellezas que pudieran ponérsele en frente, principalmente de aquellas mujeres que, coincidiendo con él en el restaurante, le hacían cualquier tipo de invitación y…

Para desaturdirse, Terry negó con la cabeza, agachándose consiguientemente para ayudarle a Candy a secar el alcohol regado en la duela de madera. Sin embargo no podía. No podía siquiera mover una mano por continuar viéndola, acción que comenzó a inquietar a la linda joven y que poniéndose de rodillas tuvo que cuestionar:

– ¿Está todo bien?

Increíblemente el hombre ejecutó una negativa.

– ¿Qué pasa? – indagó ella.

– No lo sé – dijo él con sinceridad. – Vieras que eres la primera mujer que…

– ¿Qué? – insistió Candy

– No – contestó Terry. También… – pudieras reírte

– Te juro que no lo haré – notándose en el rostro femenino la seriedad que le pondría a lo que fuera dicho por él.

– Lo sé, pero no. Deja eso – él se puso de pie – y vayamos con un doctor. Hay uno viviendo en el mismo edificio y…

Salir a toda prisa de ahí Terry quiso de repente. El calorcito que de pronto comenzó a rodear su corazón le había inquietado. Y previo a sentirlo hervir por esa desconocida…

Yendo a la puerta que se abrió para ella, Candy volvió a atarse su melena, aguardando en el pasillo para ser indicado el camino a seguir.

– Por aquí – dijo Terry; y Candy dio la media vuelta para tomar la vereda hacia un piso arriba. Sin embargo, y debido a una seriedad percibida y una puerta de salida…

– ¿Terry? –, éste de inmediato se volvió a ella para escuchar… – creo que será mejor que me vaya – por donde su brazo indicaba.

– ¿Por qué? – en la voz masculina se oyó un tono de preocupación.

– Bueno... es que… debo ir adonde mi familia

– ¿Estás segura?

– Sí. Además… como pudiste darte cuenta… no tengo más dinero ni mucho menos dónde quedarme.

– ¿Y cómo tenías pensado llegar a casa?... ¿caminando?

– De hecho, lo vengo haciendo desde hace horas. Otras más…

– … no bastarán para llegar hasta donde vas, ¿cierto?

– Cierto, pero… si en lugar de llevarme adonde el doctor, me ayudaras a…

Porque el valor para pedir algo de dinero no tenía, Candy clavó la mirada en la duela, consiguiendo con ello que Terry la instara…

– ¿A qué?

– Adquirir un trabajo. Un día será suficiente para… – la joven se detuvo para pasar saliva; y su interlocutor no la presionó, dejándola así terminar… – completar lo de mi boleto.

– ¿Qué es de cuánto tu faltante?

– U…

La puerta de salida que se abrió por fuera y el bullicio de voces de las humanidades que se divisaron, la interrumpieron; haciéndola también mirarlos cuando éstos al estar pasando a un lado de ellos, a Terry saludaban amigablemente. Él también asimismo se miraba, viéndolos a todos y cada uno dirigirse a la puerta vecina, de la cual, al ser igualmente abierta, provinieron suaves notas musicales y otras voces dándoles la bienvenida al grupo recién llegado.

Candy, curiosa, veía en esa dirección, prestando atención a lo que decían, y también…

– El que vive ahí fue un famoso coreógrafo de teatro.

– ¿En serio? – inquirió dudosa la mujercita.

– Sí. Y los que acaban de entrar son parte de la escuela que tiene y hoy vienen aquí porque es su cumpleaños. Charles y yo fuimos invitados a la fiesta. Quizá tú… te intereses en venir conmigo ya que mi amigo no podrá por trabajar hasta tarde.

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí, lo castigaron de tantos retardos obtenidos

– No, no me refería a eso sino… ¿de verdad quieres que te acompañe?

– ¿Por qué no? Sería una grandiosa oportunidad para ti relacionarte con estas gentes

– ¿Por qué? – Candy volvió a dudar; y Terry…

– Por qué ¿qué?

– ¿Por qué lo haces?

– Porque yo como muchos, como tú, sabemos lo que se siente tocar puertas, buscar oportunidades y ser rechazado. Además, no soy de la idea que porque una puerta se cierra nos declaremos derrotados.

– En mi caso… – ella se entristeció – no ha sido sólo una

– Entonces porque han sido varias, ¿dejarás pasar ésta?

– Terry, no entiendes – Candy, apenada, agachó la cabeza.

– Sí, sí lo hago. Y para demostrártelo, te diré lo que te preocupa en verdad: tu ropa.

Sin levantar la cabeza ella con ello asintió. Terry sonriendo diría una vez más:

– ¿Acabas de ver cómo llegaron?

"Sí" ella volvió a indicar

– ¿Y quién de todos resaltó más? No niego que sus prendas sean de marca pero… en una glamurosa pasarela no precisamente desfilaron delante de nosotros –; Candy negó, diciendo Terry: – y puedo asegurarte que así como llegaron se quedarán. El señor Marlowe es para nada una persona extravagante. Al contrario, le gustan las personas sencillas para hacerlos brillar sobre un escenario. Así que, vayamos adonde el médico para que revise tu herida y regresemos al departamento para que te alistes un poco y no perdamos esta oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo?

– De acuerdo. Sin embargo… no sabré cómo pagarte esto que haces por mí, Terry.

– No recuerdo haberte dicho que te cobraré. Además dice el dicho: "hoy por ti, mañana por mí".

– Y ten por seguro que…

– Shh – le indicó Terry habiendo puesto su dedo índice en dirección a la boca de ella que sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior tímidamente y luego decía:

– Creo que no es necesario ir al doctor

– ¿Estás segura?

– Sí.

– Pero yo no. Así que…

– Por favor, Terry – ella presta lo alcanzó de la mano para hacerlo detener. Y ese simple toque de su mano, consiguió que aquel leve calorcito que había empezado a ceder en su corazón volviera a ponerlo nervioso.

Gracias a la comezón que de pronto sintió en una ceja, Terry se soltó para atender su imaginaria molesta. No obstante, sus ojos se toparon con los de ella quien le propondría:

– Con un poco de alcohol y algodón puedo limpiarme yo misma.

– Pero… una cicatriz…

– También puedo cubrirla. Así que…

Candy se decidió a dar el paso de regreso al departamento de él que internamente comenzó a insultarse por sentirse y actuar de manera inquieta frente a ella que arribada a la puerta aguardó por Terry para que le abriera y…

– Sí. Ya voy – dijo él retomando sus pasos hacia la fémina que miró hacia un costado debido a la audible música que empezó a escucharse; y de la cual…

– "Step by Step" de "New Kids On The Block" – los reconoció la joven; y el buen samaritano…

– Y como a muchas, ¿te enloquecían también?

– Aunque muy vieja no soy, sí. ¡Me encanta Donnie Wahlberg! sobretodo en Blue Bloods .

La sonrisa pícara de Candy provocó la risa silenciosa de Terry el cual atendió la puerta y dio el nuevo acceso a su invitada que por voluntad propia fue a donde alcohol y algodón habían quedado para solicitar:

– ¿Puedo usar tu baño?

– Por supuesto – Terry indicó otra puerta en medio de dos más.

Y en lo que la linda joven se dirigía a lo anteriormente solicitado, el anfitrión se condujo a la puerta que yacía a la izquierda de la centrada: otra habitación de la que minutos después…

– Espero te quede esto

– ¿Qué es? – preguntó Candy a pesar de estar viendo un sencillo pero muy lindo vestido corto de vuelo en falda.

– ¿Qué parece?

– Un vestido, es cierto. Sin embargo…

– Solía ser de mi hermana que un día simplemente dejó la casa para desaparecer de nuestras vidas.

– Pero… – ella mostró preocupación – ¿vive?

– ¡Absolutamente! Sólo no ha querido saber de nosotros.

– ¿Y… ustedes?

– Sí; por eso mi padre la investigó y hoy sabemos que vive en cierta parte de Europa. Es madre de dos niños y la esposa de un empresario gasero.

– WOW! Y teniendo tan buena posición ¿por qué no quiere contactarlos? ¿acaso teme…?

– Que le pidamos ayuda, quizá.

– ¿Y nunca…? Perdón – ella misma se interrumpió para reconocer: – estoy entrometiéndome en tu vida personal.

– No, para nada – dijo Terry empero nada más. Entonces Candy…

– Sólo porque tú me lo ofreces… – lo tomaría de sus manos – lo voy a usar.

– No, no. Prefiero que lo hagas porque te agrada.

– ¿Bromeas? Es muy lindo; y el material… – los dedos de la joven lo percataban – es bueno. Así que… – decidida diría – si no te molesta… con permiso, vuelvo al baño, esperando no haya objeción de tu parte.

Para demostrarle lo contrario, la mano derecha de Terry se hizo del hombro de Candy, dándole con un leve empujoncito el permiso solicitado e yéndose él a la cocina para buscar lo que llevaría a la reunión de la cual fue invitado: dos botellas de vino, obsequio del patrocinador por haber sido el empleado que más vendiera, en el restaurante, su producto.

Sacadas las bebidas de una pequeña alacena y puestas en la barra, el ocupante principal de ese departamento volvió a dirigirse a su recámara para cambiarse de ropas al haberse aseado previamente a la aparición de Candy en su vida. Una que cambiaría gracias a ella y al sentimiento jamás conocido por él.

. . .

El vapor de la ducha caliente que se había dado, había empañado el espejo. Y pese a que ya se había cambiado y arreglado sus cabellos, las manos de Candy se hicieron de su rostro que increíblemente sudaba, debiéndose al calor y a los nervios que sentía.

Secándose la humedad de su cara, la joven se miró en el cristal, soplando con su boca y dándose así un poco de aire para refrescarse.

Habiendo sido insuficiente, la mujer repitió su acción. No obstante y consiguientemente de oír los leves _toc toc_ en la puerta se escuchaba…

– _¿Estás bien? –_ ya que de acuerdo a Terry, Candy se había tomado demasiado tiempo en el baño.

Contestando rápidamente que – sí– la ocupante de esa pieza se dedicó a abrir, viendo al anfitrión de espaldas y caminando hacia la barra de la cocina.

– Perdón – dijo Candy atrayendo de ese modo la atención de él que sin girarse, sonreía diciendo…

– Está bien. Sólo que me preocupé

– ¿En serio me tardé?

– Digamos que un poco.

– Lo siento. Es que…

– No, no. No pasa nada.

Entonces Candy para atraer su mirada le preguntaría:

– ¿Cómo me queda? – el vestido por supuesto. Y Terry, imaginándoselo, le respondía:

– ¡Genial!

– Pero no lo has visto – ella reclamó al no haber sido así.

Conteniendo la emoción que Candy se hubo atrevido a despertar, el hombre, pasando saliva, se dignó a mirarla. Y justo como se lo imaginara ella se veía:

– ¡Genial!

– ¡Me alegra! – respondió ella sonriendo de haber conseguido su atención y ¿nuevamente su nerviosismo y seriedad? Como fuese y todavía sonriente Candy se dirigió a donde las botellas de vino. A éstas las tomó mientras que Terry buscaba el cesto donde vinieran para ponerlas de nueva cuenta. Sin embargo…

– Yo las llevo – indicó ella abrazando las bebidas.

– Siendo así… yo llevaré… – a la alacena volvieron; y ahí se buscaba… – estas botanas – dos bolsas de chips. Aunque… no pesan lo mismo que las botellas – dijo él volviéndose a ella que diría:

– No pesan. Te lo aseguro. Además… vas a necesitar las manos libres para cerrar la puerta – una a la cual se conducían. Ella: emocionada e implorando hallar lo que tanto deseaba y él: nervioso, al ser esa la primera vez que asistiera a una reunión acompañado ¿y de alguien feo? ¡para nada! porque… ese simple vestido corto dejaba a la vista unas curveadas formas que…

Los ojos de Terry se posaron rápidamente en las llaves que cayeron al suelo, causando con ello la atención de Candy que aguardaría por él.

Asegurado el departamento y depositadas unas llaves en un bolsillo de pantalón, ahora sí la pareja se enfocó en su objetivo: la fiesta.

Sin haber necesidad de llamar a una puerta, ésta por la mano de Terry fue abierta, dándole a su acompañante el acceso y pudiendo así Candy percatarse de lo que había en el interior de ese departamento.

En primera, era ¡enorme! Una de las paredes y la que daba al exterior estaba construida de puro cristal, pudiéndose así ver la avenida y los edificios de enfrente. En la pared del sur una barra de ballet y sus característicos espejos; y donde tres chicas y un chico lo usaban. Al norte estaba una sala. En la esquina un mini bar y en la otra una mesa, en la cual Terry fue a poner las cosas que llevaban, siguiéndolo Candy para…

Percibiéndola, el hombre sonrió, tomándola de la mano para llevarla adonde estaba la mayoría de los invitados, los cuales les dieron una cálida bienvenida y ofrecieron de inmediato algo para beber. Sin embargo, Terry comenzó con las presentaciones, diciendo Candy enseguida de conocer al festejado:

– Muchas felicidades, señor Marlowe –: un hombre de delgada y alta complexión, finas facciones y ojos azules muy idénticos a los que miraban la humanidad de Candy, mujercita que al percibirlos, sonrió a la persona de cabellos cortos rubios y después a su acompañante que entablaba conversación con un hombre de cabellos marrones y que le había preguntado por Charles.

– Tuvo que salir a trabajar

– Y eso que no es casado para ser tan matado

– No, pero tiene nueva puesta de escena

– Nosotros ya empezamos con "Waitress"; y no vas a creer quién se quedó con el protagónico –. Esto iba dirigido a Terry quien respondería:

– ¿Quién?

– Tu amiga Karen

– ¡¿Qué dices?! – expresó Terry un poco molesto; y Candy que lo veía siguió atenta a la conversación…

– La que te dijo que no aceptaría si tú no quedabas como parte del elenco

– Pero ella me había dicho…

– Que no había pasado la audición. Pero…

– ¿Terry? – se le llamó para terminar bruscamente la plática. – ¿A mí no me presentas a tu amiga? –: invitada desconocida para todos que no dejaba de sonreír. Quien si lo había hecho, o sea dejar de sonreír, diría no muy animado:

– Candy, ella es…

– Susie Marlowe – la cual una mano extendió a la recién presentada e indagaría:

– ¿Hija del señor Marlowe?

– Mi tío. Pero dime… ¿tú qué haces para vivir?

– Bueno, yo…

El deseo de Candy la traicionó; y volvió sus ojos hacia donde unos practicaban. Entonces…

– ¿Sabes bailar? – se preguntó.

– Aficionadamente según dicen

– ¿De verdad? – inquirió la rubia de cabellos cortos que no dudó en conducir a Candy con los que se habían mirado.

– Sí – respondió ella que no oiría por ir allá…

– Espero que no tengas nada serio con ella

– No – le contestó Terry a un hombre de color que le invitaría ir a la barra, pero que desde su lugar no dejaría de observar lo que hacían aquellos seis mientras que el resto preparaba ciertas botanas.

No obstante cuando todos fueron llamados a comer…

– ¡No puedo creer lo que me acaban de decir!

– ¿En serio? – respondió Terry pintando una sonrisa muy forzada ante la extasiada de Candy que comenzó a contarle…

– Que él… – o sea el señor Marlowe – fue parte de "Moonwalker" y bailó _"Smooth Criminal"_ a un lado de Michael Jackson, y él… – la emocionada Candy se lo señaló a su interlocutor – en el Súper Bowl 2015 con Katy Perry y… ¡gosh! – expresó la chica, sintiendo su corazón acelerado ya que si ella, Susie, la ayudaba como se lo había prometido cuando estuvieron a solas…

– Tranquila, Candy.

– ¡Es que… me han invitado ¡ahora! a ensayar unas coreografías con ellos para ver mi potencial!

– Me parece genial

– No te molesta, ¿verdad?

– ¿Por qué debería?

– Porque… Susie insinuó que pudieras ponerte celoso y…

– ¡Candy, ven! – la llamaron; y aprovechando eso…

Los ojos de Terry y su cuerpo se giraron para quedar de frente a su acompañante e intercambiar miradas que indicaban…

– ¿La dejarás? – se le preguntó al vecino.

– No soy nadie para impedírselo

– Pero bien sabes el peligro que corre con… "Susie"

– En cambio, si digo que es hora de irnos, comprobará lo dicho por "ella"

– ¿Te gusta? – o sea Candy.

– Es linda

– Entonces, no se la dejes a Sam.

– Sin embargo… "él" va a darle lo que no puedo yo; y Candy ha estado buscando por un tiempo –. Como punto final la mirada del guapo hombre volvió adonde ella ponía atención a lo que le decían.

. . .

Pasadas unas horas y sabiendo que él debía madrugar, Terry, percatado de lo entretenida que estaba la joven recién conocida, en silencio se retiró, perdiéndose así de lo siguiente que ella haría. Empero a las seis de la mañana que el empleado como mesero apareció por la puerta principal del edificio…

– ¡Candy, ¿qué haces aquí?! –, sentada en el segundo peldaño de una mediana escalera.

– De hecho, he estado aquí para… – la joven al reconocerlo se hubo puesto de pie – despedirme

– ¡¿Por qué?! – hubo alarme en la voz de Terry.

– Anoche no tuve oportunidad de…

– ¡No, no; no te preocupes! Yo lo entendí muy bien.

– Sin embargo… no me advertiste que…

– Lo lamento. Eso a mí no me correspondía

– Sí, tienes razón

– ¿Entonces?

– No – dijo ella negando con la cabeza y también… – se me pidió un precio muy alto

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

– Seré soñadora y estaré cansada de tocar, pero desde siempre he sabido lo que quiero y lo que cuesta conseguirlo.

– ¡No sabes el gusto que me da oírlo! – él honestamente se había puesto muy feliz.

– Y por lo mismo, no pude seguir mi camino sin antes agradecerte tu sincera ayuda.

– Yo estoy dispuesto a seguir proporcionándotela pero…

– Está bien – ella sonrió extendiéndole su mano para continuar diciendo: – me dio mucho gusto conocerte. Y si un día visitas Connecticut, busca _"Always Clean"_

– ¿Porque mejor… no te quedas?

– ¿En dónde?

– Conmigo. En el departamento hay una habitación disponible y…

– ¿Cómo te pagaría?

– Ya tú verías la forma. Además… teniendo un lugar donde quedarte, te facilitaría salir a buscar cualquier cosa mientras… encuentras lo que has venido buscando. ¿Qué dices? ¿aceptas?

¿Aceptar?... ¿acaso… era tan difícil hacerlo? ¡Por supuesto! Por eso Candy en los instantes que siguieron se dedicó a pensarlo. También en que la oferta era sumamente tentadora y no refiriéndose a la cercanía de su varonil presencia sino… a la facilidad con que le parecía le estaba resultando todo cuando horas atrás hubo sido plenamente lo contrario. Además, había otro hecho que la inquietaba; y debido a ello…

– No te preocupes –, dijo Terry mostrándole unas llaves; – no se atreverá a molestarte.

Mostrando sorpresa, la linda mujer lo miró prestando sus oídos atención a lo siguiente…

– Tómalas –, las llaves, – y siéntete como en tu casa

– Pero…

– Allá encontrarás comida. La puerta de la derecha es tu habitación. Ahí descánsate y piensa lo que vas a hacer. Yo… – Terry mostró un poco de prisa – debo presentarme en el trabajo y estaré volviendo como a eso de las tres. ¿Qué te gustaría de comer? – le preguntó habiendo ya iniciado su retirada; y la que lucía anonadada apenas pudo pronunciar…

– Terry… – ya que éste diría presto y conforme se alejaba…

– ¿Lo que sea? ¡Me parece perfecto! ¡Nos vemos más tarde, Candy! ¡Ciao!

– Ciao – contestó ella con voz muy poco audible gracias al desconcierto que él le había provocado, dejándola también estática el tiempo que Terry se tomó en desaparecer de su vista cuando corrió por calles hacia el sur y después, al ya no verlo más, fue que Candy reaccionó. En sus manos había una serie de llaves, las que le volverían abrir su departamento.

Sintiéndose comprometida y ahora responsable de ellas, Candy se volvió a la entrada principal. Por momentos la miró, ascendiendo sus ojos, poco a poco, hasta el piso que visitaría. Resoplando resignada y sin haber modo de dar marcha atrás, la chica optó por seguir hacia delante, percibiendo en el futuro un no sé qué completamente diferente cuando se dio el acceso al apartamento de él. Bueno, en sí, de ellos porque Charles salía del baño, recientemente aseado y en simples pantalones deportivos en el instante que ella apareció.

– Buenos días – el amigo teatrero la saludó.

– Buenos… días

– ¿Viste a Terry?

– Sí… claro. Él… – le hubo hecho entrega de las llaves que ella sostenía y jugaba con nervios, actitud que consiguió se preguntara…

– ¿Estás bien?

– No mucho. Es que… no quisiera… causar molestias.

– ¿Molestias? ¡Para nada! Al contrario. Me parece genial tenerte entre nosotros.

– Charles… yo

– ¿Me acompañas a desayunar? – la interrumpieron al estarse ya dirigiendo a la cocineta. – Aunque Terry sólo preparó el mío, te lo convidaré o… ¿se te apetece algo más?

Con mayor sorpresa Candy seguía y miraba lo que el inquilino le mostraba. No obstante…

– ¿Dices… que Terry lo preparó?

– Hoy le toca los alimentos de este día. A mí mañana y así sucesivamente lo vamos haciendo. Pero para serte franco yo cocino mejor que él –; y el dato broma consiguió una sonrisa de ella quien pensaba precisamente en Terry y le agradecía tanta amabilidad. Aunque la de Charles no era menos ya que… cuando Candy llegó hasta la mesa prontamente le ofreció una silla. En sí la que la direccionaba a los alimentos y…

– Me gustaría tomar… una simple taza de café

– ¿Por qué? – Charles que se había hecho de una rebanada de pan tostado le preguntaba: – ¿no tienes hambre?

– Es tuyo – el desayuno – y según sé… debes ir al trabajo.

– Uno que también tú buscas ¿no es cierto?

– Más que trabajo… el realizar un sueño

– Sí, por supuesto.

– ¿Charles… tú…?

– Ignorante y debido a la necesidad, firmé un contrato donde se me prohíbe llevar recomendados, porque si no… ¿te imaginas desde cuándo Terry no estuviera haciendo lo que verdaderamente ama?

– Sí, claro. Entiendo

– Sin embargo… me contó lo de la fiesta de ayer

– Si no te importa… – Candy extendió la mano hacia una fruta roja cercana – no quisiera hablar de ello

– Lo que significa que no te fue muy bien

Para no volver a mostrarse grosera ella negó con la cabeza. Y Charles comprensible y en silencio se dirigió a la cafetera para servir la bebida solicitada. Ya dejada en la mano de ella, el hombre dispuso de sus alimentos. Luego se disculpó para ingresar a su pieza y alistarse para ir al trabajo.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Candy permaneció en su lugar; y consiguientemente de que el amigo de Terry le avisara era hora de marcharse, la joven desempleada tomó su taza, se levantó y se condujo al fregadero para limpiarla y también lo demás usado.

Secadas las manos con la franela gris que colgaba de la estufa, la visita salió de ahí para mirar el lugar que confiadamente se había dejado a su entera disposición, lo que le causó, –al estar pensando sobre los nobles sentimientos de aquellos dos y lo nada que le estaban pidiendo a cambio–, un llanto que le tomaría un par de horas en controlar.

. . .

A su llegada, cinco minutos antes de su entrada laboral, Terry fue llamado para que ayudara a descargar un camión de provisiones. No muy contento con ella, o sea la orden, el hombre tuvo que acatarla.

Al finalizar, treinta minutos después, se dirigió a su casillero para dejar sus ahora sucias ropas y portar su oscuro uniforme.

Sintiendo rasposas las palmas de sus manos, con ellas peinó sus castaños cabellos, los cuales debido a lo largo –que hasta eso no sobrepasaba de los hombros–, ató en una coleta, ganándose al pasar a lado de una compañera de trabajo:

– Terry, ¿sabías que odio tus greñas?

– ¿Por qué crees que las sigo dejando crecer?

– ¡Odioso!

– Exacto – dijo él; y aquella que se volvió, lo hizo para preguntarle…

– ¿Vendrás a la reunión de esta tarde?

– No lo creo

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque…

– ¿Tienes una cita?

– Digamos que…

– ¡¿Sí?! – alguien hubo mostrado sorprendido interés.

– No

– ¿Y eso? – se desilusionaron.

– Debo volver a casa temprano

– ¿Para hacerle de comer a Charles? – la cuestión había llevado todo el tono insinuantemente sarcástico y burlón, lo que consiguió se dijera:

– Más bien… a una palomita que cayó herida en mi balcón. Así que si me disculpas, Eli, debo trabajar –. Como punto final, él le guiñó un ojo debido al gesto desconcertado de la mujer que pese a tener ganas de preguntar más, los comensales que empezaban a llegar fueron a ocupar las mesas que precisamente a ella le tocaban atender.

Terry, para ese día, cubriría el área reservada en el cual se daría una fiesta; y como ésta finalizaría justamente a las dos… en uno de los muchos viajes a la cocina le ordenó al chef le tuviera listo algo muy especial, no importándole que casi la mitad de sus propinas se fuera en ello.

Hecho así y aprovechando que otros empleados empezaron a hacer su arribo, sin cambiarse las ropas por estar las usadas para ir ahí sucias, vestido todo de negro y una corbata en rojo, Terry a las dos y diez de la tarde salió de su trabajo.

Para que la comida llegara todavía caliente, el empleado se dispuso a sacar tres dólares y comprarse, en la estación cercana, un boleto de metro. Sólo por un par de paradas viajaría pero… sonriente iba, no queriendo aceptar que era porque alguien le estaba esperando en casa. En sí, en la habitación que indicara; y es que Candy después de llorar por un rato buscó la pieza ofrecida, y al notarla tan limpia y aromatizada se puso a pensar en ello; empero lo haría acostada sobre las suaves colchas que en menos de quince minutos la envolvieron en un profundo sueño.

La emoción de haber creído que finalmente había encontrado lo tanto buscado, la venció; además de la desilusión tan grande que se llevara. Bueno, en contra de aquellos que tenían otras preferencias sexuales no estaba. Le molestó mucho que la confundieran y mayormente quisieran aprovecharse de ella para…

– No – dijo Candy entre sueños. Y porque ella misma se escuchó, despertó oyendo afuera ruidos.

Asustada por creer que alguien se había metido mientras dormía, aún así y sigilosa la joven se dispuso a salir de la habitación, sorprendiéndole que… ¿alguien estuviera cantando "Beyond the sea" sobretodo extraordinariamente? Bueno, Michael Bublé lo hacía, aunque… los solos de tap que Terry hizo de espaldas a Candy llamó más la atención de ella que oiría justamente de él…

 _We'll meet beyond the shore_

 _We'll kiss just as before_

 _Happy we'll be beyond the sea_

 _And never again I'll go sailing_

El hombre al estar tan metido en su canción, se giró; y al hacerlo, en lugar de perturbarse de la femenina presencia, le extendió la mano para que bailaran juntos al son de la orquesta.

Por supuesto, un paso conocido como el swing Candy sabía hacerlo y no negó en aceptar la invitación, convirtiéndose aquel pequeño espacio en algo grandiosamente fenomenal para los dos soñadores que al final de su pieza, un tanto sofocados y mayormente emocionados uno de ellos diría:

– No sabía que bailabas tap

– Sólo lo básico – contestó él volviendo a su actividad, de la cual se quiso saber:

– ¿Qué haces?

– Prepararte la comida

Olvidada de todo y abiertamente sonriente ella bromearía:

– ¿Ah sí? ¿y qué me harás? – Candy se acercó hasta Terry quien respondía:

– Una suculenta langosta.

– ¿En serio? – expresó ella estirando el cuello para ver lo que se destaparía frente a sus ojos

– ¿Te gusta?

– Me creerás que nunca la he probado

– ¿En serio? – contestó él no sabiendo si le tomaban el pelo o…

– No bromeo

– Pues siendo así… probémosla ¿no?

– ¿No me hará daño?

– No lo creo, pero por si sí… primero deja reviso si tenemos benadryl

– No, como crees – ella lo detuvo con una sonrisa

– ¿Segura? Si no… vamos a comer a otro lado y…

– Ya habrás gastado mucho.

– Sólo lo suficiente; pero ese no es problema

– Siendo así… te ayudo a poner la mesa – Candy la señaló yendo a ella.

– Entonces yo voy a cambiarme – al seguir en sus ropas de trabajo.

– Bien – dijo la joven; y ambos se concentraron en sus actividades.

Acabadas y en cuanto estuvo a su lado, Terry se interesaba:

– Y bien ¿qué hiciste durante el día?

– Llorar y dormir

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – el llorar por supuesto; y que nuevamente lo harían conforme se decía:

– Porque… tú y Charles han sido muy generosos conmigo. En cambio…

– Por favor –, una mano presta se hizo de otra para detenerla – lo que sucedió ayer ya no interesa.

– Pero…

– ¿Te gustaría salir a pasear después de comer? – Terry actuó para demostrarle que en verdad no había problema. Y Candy…

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

– Digamos que… has hecho un viaje muy largo, estás cansada de recorrer medio mundo y ahora que volviste… te darás una semana para relajarte y disfrutar de lo que se te ponga enfrente ¡sin!... – él alzó la voz al ver que ella objetaría – decir una sola palabra. Además, los gastos de este mes corren por parte de Charles. Los míos el siguiente. Así que… en dos meses no tienes por qué preocuparte de nada, excepto…

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Comemos? –, con la mano que él sostenía la guió hasta su silla; – y ya después seguimos hablando.


End file.
